fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Odogaron
(Rage Mode only) |ailments = (Rotten Vale only) (Sleeptoad) (Paratoad) (Nitrotoad) (Rage Mode only) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Odogaron is a HC Variant of the Odogaron created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Odogaron that has found a use for the mysterious meteorites in its nest. Aesthetic Differences Yellow eyes, blue markings on front claws, black markings running from its head to back, sharper teeth, and small spikes on the tail. Attacks and Moves HC Odogaron shares the same attacks as the Odogaron. Without Warning: Unlike the normal Odogaron, HC Odogaron will attack hunters immediately when it sees them. It won't roar at them, it'll just run straight at them and begin attacking. Sharp Teeth: Now all of its bite-based attacks can cause Bleeding, stronger bites can cause the status instantly. Breaking its face will make its bites less effective. Flashes Mean Nothing: This Odogaron's eyes are weaker than a normal individual's, meaning Flash Pods do nothing against the HC Odogaron. Ailment Immunity: From HC Odogaron eating all sorts of rotten corpses over the years, it has gained an immunity to most poisons (Sleep, Paralysis, Poison). Stalking: If HC Odogaron doesn't encounter a hunter for a long time during the quest, it'll actually begin to actively seek them out. If HC Odogaron is roaming around an area, there's a good chance it may appear in the middle of a hunter's quest if they're fighting another monster. Uppercut Bite-Tail Somersault Combo: Will bite forward, sending the hunter flying in the air before it performs a quick somersault to further damage them. Double Claw Slash: HC Odogaron stands up on its hind legs and slashes downwards with its front claws. After the first slash, it'll quickly stand up and perform the attack. Backwards Kick: Like the HC Nono Orugaron, it will look back and kick, slashing hunters with its back claws as well as knocking up dirt. This attack can cause Bleeding as well as Effluvium (Only in an effluvium-filled area in Rotten Vale). Toad Slap: If a Sleeptoad, Paratoad, or Nitrotoad is in the area, it may perform this attack. HC Odogaron will look down at the toad before tossing it at a random hunter it has targetted. Dala's Flames: When enraged, HC Odogaron will scratch its front claws on the ground, causing them to suddenly ignite with blue flames, before roaring into the air. Not only does its front claws cause Bleeding, but they now cause Falling Starblight while it's in Rage Mode. While enraged, a hunter's health will decrease quickly by just standing near its front claws. Extinguishing the Flames: When HC Odogaron exits out of Rage Mode, the fire on its claws will dissipate, and it will taunt for a few seconds before fighting normally again. Wall of Flames: While enraged, HC Odogaron hops back as it drags its front claws through the ground, leaving behind a trail of fire that blocks of hunters. The flames it leaves behind will decrease a hunter's health quickly, and cause Falling Starblight if a hunter dares walk through them. Waves of Fire: Like G-rank Fatalis, its claw swipes will send waves of fire at enemies, causing Falling Starblight. Burning Embers: Any attacks it performs using its front claws will leave behind a trail of fire that quickly drains a hunter's health. It'll even leave behind flames on the ground by just running. No Time to Bleed: If a hunter is bleeding, HC Odogaron will only target that person, even chasing them into other areas if they try to flee. If multiple hunters are bleeding, it'll choose the weakest one as its prey. It's highly recommended to bring Mosswine Jerky on this particular hunt, especially since it has a special pin move. Feeding Frenzy: If a hunter is bleeding, it may perform this attack. HC Odogaron sizes up the hunter like in its intro before dashing and leaping towards them. If it misses, the fight continues normally, but, if it hits its target, the hunter will be pinned to the ground. HC Odogaron will proceed to sink its claws into the hunter before tearing them apart with its jaws. It'll rip into the hunter for five seconds until it has eaten its fill, or has been hit by a Dung Pod. If HC Odogaron has eaten its fill, its back will begin to glow red, and its speed will increase for some time like it is in Rage Mode. Rotten Vale and Guiding Lands Only Effluvium Tail: While in an area filled with effluvium, HC Odogaron's tail-based attacks can send debris filled with the deadly bacteria at hunters, causing Effluvium. Ambush: HC Odogaron may perform this attack if there is a tunnel in the wall. Instead of being out in the open when it goes to another area, it will hide in one of the tunnels, waiting for a hunter, before jumping out and ambushing them with its claws. Into the Tunnels: A pin move it can only perform in Rage Mode. If enraged, and it goes to another area, it may perform this attack. HC Odogaron exits the tunnel it was hiding in, grabs the hunter by the legs, and begins to drag them back. HC Odogaron is attempting to pull that hunter into the tunnels it uses, and the only way to get out of this pin is by either using a Dung Pod or dealing enough damage. If the hunter takes too long to break free, HC Odogaron will drag them into the tunnel and the player will instantly cart. Notes *HC Odogaron is meant to be a terror in the Rotten Vale. *The idea for the flaming claws came from the blue rocks in the back of Odogaron's nest. **HC Odogaron has been sharpening its front claws on them. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Falling Star Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Effluvium Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Falling Starblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Fireblight Monster